I Want to Love you
by Fantady M
Summary: VolgaxOc Mainly miniature scenarios, all mainly fluff related things (there will be a warning before a chapter if it has topics people may not be ok with) of the various dates my Oc and Volga went on as he tries to win her heart and prove to himself he is capable of loving her completely. So most of this is his point of view and this takes place a bit after oracle of ages/seasons.
1. Chapter 1

Since my main fanfiction is still a work in progress (im getting really into it and working hard on it, but other things are also in the way right now) I decided to practice writing with a mini fic series. Mainly minature searios between my Oc and her boyfriend Volga. I dont usually ship Oc and Cannon but I had my friends vote and he won, and actually I like the two together. This takes place a bit after the Oracle of Ages and Seasons games, so Volga could be considered out of timeline but im not sure if Hyrule Warriors is canon. By that i mean if it will be in the timeline, but even if it is im keeping this XD.

These will be a different main topic each chapter, all mainly fluff realted things of the various dates they went on as Volga tries to win her heart and prove to himself he is capable of loving her completely. So most of this is his point of view

If you want to see an actual image of what Amicia type this minus the spaces and such. just connect the while thing together really. The image was drawn by my friend for me, though I did design Amicia myself i took all my artwork on my DA down as i am moving accounts and she only helped me redesign amicias clothing

h t t p

: / / oblivionedeternity .deviantart

. c o m

/art/Amicia-Redesign-for-TheAgeofArt-472210069

please tell me what you think of the story and how I could improve it

**Note**: I understand depression is a problem for people that cannot be easily fixed and I'm not trying to insult anyone in this. My Oc does just have false depression. She does it to herself not to get attention but she ends up thinking negatively so often she just makes things worse on herself. It's more of a confused teen scenario.

* * *

><p><strong>~Date 1~<strong>

Volga was waiting patiently at the small bridge that separated the forest trail from the distant town in Holodrum Province. He was tapping his left foot lightly on the wooden bridge, tapping in time to the beat he made with the hilt of his staff on the wooden planks. It was a nervous tick, and he had a right to be nervous given the person he was planning to meet was a girl, and a very very feisty one at that.

It was just his luck he fell in love with a girl who only went to the town once a month. He saw her the first few months but thought nothing of her. She always had a cute little child in her arms, and two dog sized dragons accompanying her, helping her carry all that she bought. He never noticed it, but he would watch her so intently that he even remembered who she bought what she needed from, and in what order. It was always milk, fruits, beef, pork, cucco, and then clothing. Sometimes toys for her son, which would go between buying the fruit and various meats because the person who sold the toys was always before the Butcher from the direction she walked.

She was a very light skinned girl, but it wasn't peach, it was more of a light grey, it complimented her nicely in his opinion, and she was about 6 feet tall, if not one or two inches shorter. She had long wavy black hair with cute front bangs that covered her left eye, and in her bangs was a chuck of naturally white hair, which fascinated him completely. She sported a green, loose shirt, black leggings, a red cape that draped down to her hips and over her shoulders only a little, and comfy slip on shoes. However what most interested him about her was her ruby red eyes, and the first thing in his mind was that she was Sheikah. Her son shared her red eyes and was a smaller version of her, to the point where he really did just look a male baby version of her.

On that fortunate (though volga found it both fortunate and un-fortunate) day, something compelled her to turn around, and she finally saw the man who stared at her every time she went to the little town. His reaction was to freeze, he honestly didn't expect her to look at him. The first two months he was prepared for her to turn and see him, but because she never did he dropped his guard and the plan he had set up. So he just waved hello and approached her with his best heart snatching smile. She smiled back to which his mind drew a blank, no girl ever smiled at him, they were normally scared of him, he did look intimidating.

Naturally he didn't know what to say, so his overconfident personality took over and the very first thing he said to her was "you have a really nice body~". The last thing he expected from that was to be punched, but that was exactly what happened. She punched him in the face so suddenly and so much harder than he expected of a girl of her stature that he actually fell over. All that ran through his mind was a worried, angry, and confused "WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" but afterwards he found he just loved her more, she stood up for herself even if he didn't completely get why, so she just came of as a feisty catch.

So after a long argument and reached understanding with her, here he was, waiting and hoping that she would show up. He had planned for them to go on a date, he had managed to convince her that he had no ill intentions (he found out she was skeptical of people who came off with a big grin like he did, they usually only wanted 'something from her' as she put it. He put the pieces together pretty quickly after that) he was able to admit he truly loved her, he knew it was love, his mind told him so. However, he couldn't say his heart did the same, he didn't have one, at least that's how he put it, since having a dark one that only served to keep him alive was the equivalent of not having one.

That was his main worry (second to the possibility she wouldn't show up anyway), if she did end up loving him, he feared he could never return her love in terms of a racing heartbeat when he saw her, a flutter when she was happy, a sinking when she was sad, he couldn't feel those emotions. He knew he loved her, as much as being heartless could allow, but he was terrified that the day he admitted to her he had no heart to feel, she would leave or she would be broken hearted, both ideas stirred upsetting thoughts and feelings, but to his dismay no heartache, he longed to feel for her what he hoped she felt for him. He couldn't.

As he was thinking these sad things, a happy shout of 'Gah!' alerted Volga that his date had shown up, along with her very happy son. He liked her son, he was truly a happy child, despite the fact his father had passed. Which was something that also made Valga wish he could feel his heart sink for his love, her fiance had died not a week after proposing to her. He was murdered and she never found out what killed him, in fact the red cape was her fiances, she wanted to keep something of his after the funeral. She mourned for so long, yet her son forgot him, being young, and she felt it was for the better, yet it hurt her to never hear her son ask for his "dada" anymore. The story made Volga want to have the heartache feeling that made many feel a literal pain, but it never happened, and after she had gone home he expressed his sadness of not feeling in anger, and leveled a few trees as a result.

Having been swung back into hatred for himself he didnt notice his date was right next to him, giving him the most confused look she could muster before smiling and nudging him with her shoulder a bit "Spacing out Valga?" she called him Valga, it was her pet name for him "You do have something planned for today right?". He blinked away his thoughts and scoffed, faking anger "Amicia I had this planned for a week! Im just questioning if you'll have fun or not..."

"Im questioning if you thought through you clothing choice, when will you let me see whats under your helmet? I want to see your eyes Valga..." she sounded a bit frustrated, since she had this conversation with him before

"Not yet...I have a plan alright? I just...I want you to know you can trust me, even when my eyes are a mystery to you. Besides, I dont really know what to wear besides my armor, I have yet to go shopping for myself, I was actually busy planning this day, and this outfit is not complete without the helmet" he chuckled and offered his arm "That said, may I escort you and Shoan to the location of my choosing?"

Amicia lightened up and gave him a smile before linking her arm with is "This is not a formal event right? Im not dressed the part"

"Dont worry its not. I would warn you if it was" He led her along the path to the small town, and once at said town he took her down a path the exited to the north of the town, they had walked in from the East entrance, the location of her home being in that direction, and she had yet to trust Volga enough to let him know exactly where her home was. He didnt mind so much though, so long as she was safe in her hidden sanctuary he was fine not knowing. He kept leading her down the typical trail until they came upon another path that veered to the left, and not to far down it a gated farm that sported orange dots, pumpkins.

It was fall, and with fall came The Festival of Fire. When the trees took up Red, Yellow, Orange, and Brown shades, mimicking fire down to the way they glided on the wind. The pumpkins were a usual thing people did to illuminate the streets in a fashion that was fun for the children and gave an extra touch to the Festival. However, unlike in the other Kingdoms, The Festival of Fire was a larger event in Holodrum, the Kingdom of Strength, the Kingdom of Fire (they refused to call themselves the Kingdom of Power, hating to allude to the legend of the Demon King that Parents told their children to get them to sleep, despite the legends being fact), so every household from the coast to the capitol had at least one carved pumpkin outside their home, making an almost perfect trail or fiery lights to help guide lost souls or travelers to home. At least that was the reason given. Regardless, there was a good amount of farms with pumpkin patches to provide for the scale of the festival, and it was also good business for any farm that had them, since one house would usually purchase up to 4 pumpkins.

However, Valga had no intention of buying to many, he would buy two, one for shoan to call his own (though the one year old wouldnt carve it, Volga knew he would be in trouble with Amicia if he suggested the illogically stupid idea) and one for Amicia. He didnt want one, he didnt really have a home anyway, he was staying at an INN in the town so he saw it pointless to add another pumpkin to the many that would decorate exterior of the INN.

When they walked in to pumpkin patch he wasnt surprised to find Amicia very confused. He had planned this date after asking if she celebrated the festival, and was (at the time) surprised to hear she had never even heard of The Festival of Fire till he told her. He knew of it, but never really celebrated it. However he was set on putting Amicia in the mood, if only to give her that extra boost of happiness that would push her to forget about her sorrows. He knew her depression was a falsity. That it was a product of her over worrying about things and then putting herself down for her worries. He was also aware that it was unhealthy for her and her son. So he was set on snapping her out of it one step at a time. The first step had been him straight up telling her that enough was enough and she had to take a look around at what she had, that included her optimistic son. Needless to say she was taken back by his response, but she took his words to heart, and was doing better for herself, but the sorrows that remained, the ones like the death of her fiance, those remained, and he was determined to see her filled with joy, to see her eyes spark with wonder and hope.

Shoan had that spark in abundance, because once they were in the pumpkin patch he was reaching out to grab every single one, despite not being able to reach. Volga laughed and shook his head "Well I think Shoan gets it." he looked down to Amicia "Lets see what pumpkin he wants and then which one you want, then we can go back to the town and plan carving them for Friday."

Amicia seemed to be thinking, before she finally smiled "Oh right, The Festival of Fire, I forgot for a while...this is our date?"

"Well part of it" Volga had a bog goofy smile "The second part is carving them Thursday, so their still fresh by Friday, and the third part is me asking if you would like to accompany me to the festival. Its not formal, so dont worry, its like a family gathering...I guess my question now is if you would like me to ask you now or later?'

Amicia could not help but laugh at his stupidity, she found it charming since she knew he was trying to make her smile "Either time the answer will be yes, so feel free to ask whenever you like~" She couldn't say she loved him, she was certain she did, but having only loved once, she was unsure of herself, yet she wanted to humor the idea that she like Volga. Yet deep down inside she knew she did, she was simply in denial.

The rest of the afternoon consisted of them walking around picking out a pumpkin for Amicia, Shoan actually picked his right away, the only one he could carry. That was Shoans logic, it made sense. After Amicia picked on she thought would be great to carve, Volga paid the farmer (a little bit extra just to get the farmer to trust him, as the man was a bit terrified) and carried the pumpkin back to the INN for Amicia.

He set the pumpkins in his room and then went to the park with Amicia so Shoan could play while they talked about what to carve into the pumpkins. It was a really long debate that ended in both of them deciding to carve roses into Amicia's pumpkin and Shoans name onto his. Shoan seemed to agree, since when amicia asked if it was ok he responded with a very loud and happy "YEH!" Amicia laughed and sighed contently "This was actually really fun for only being part one of a three step date"

This made Volga laugh, he nodded and after he managed to calm his laughter he sighed "I was hoping it would work, and id say it did. So, for the sake of the formality, will you go to the festival with me?"

"hmmm...welll..."

"You already said yes so you cant back out anymore"

"I can do what I want" she laughed and nudged him

"Oh. Yes. I apologize my dear and lovely goddess. I do forget that sometimes"

Amicias face was a bright pink a the half compliment, but she wasnt angry, she just hugged him "It seems you do. But I will go with you."

Volga had wanted to tell her at the festival about him having no heart, but after this moment, after how she acted so joyful and honestly so, he grew fearful of crushing that joy but telling her he could not feel his heart sing when he saw her. So, he hid away the desire to tell her, figuring it best to wait for another time, for now he would allow her to be happy.

So there they sat, Amicia leaning against him and he holding her close as they watched Shoan play. Anyone seeing the two would conclude they were married or at least lovers, the odd pair that consisted of a fearful looking 27 year old man and a beautiful 18 year old Sheikah girl. This is what Volga thought and kind of hoped, and despite his sad thoughts from earlier, he was able to push them aside and smile, a natural, peaceful, and serene smile. He wanted to keep Amicia by his side like this forever

* * *

><p>So this was their first date. yes I know there was a lot of backstory. But I will be providing things like that every chapter since I will eventually write the story if my Oc's life up to her relationship with Volga.<p>

This one included the main things you would need to know. Including how they met


	2. Chapter 2

**~Date 2~**

Volga carried the two pumpkins to the park, Amicia had refused to go to his room in the INN, she didnt trust him enough. That bothered him a bit, but at the same time it fueled his desire to prove to her he loved her, as well as prove it to himself. With those ideas in his head he walked faster and with a smile upon his face, at the very least he could enjoy a date with her. He couldn't help but feel certain that, had he a normal heart, it would be beating quickly at the moment.

Arriving at the park it took him only a moment to find her, and once he did he walked over and sat down "A blanket and picnic basket?" he asked with an amused smile upon his face.

"Well yeah, why not? its still technically a date"

"Yes, but I had planned to buy you lunch. I am supposed to be proving my love to you, not the otherway around. I know very well that i must earn your trust, and I dont mind"

"I know...but, I feel I owe you. Whether you wanted to buy food for me and shoan or not, I dont think its fair to have you do everything."

"...Well I wont turn down a meal prepared by you~"

"im not to good at cooking, i never really did much of it and I usually just eat simple to make things, but, I dared to try and cook an actual meal" Amicia smiled and pushed the basket in his direction. Volga opened it and saw two steaks, a few stamian fruits, and two salads. He couldnt help but chuckle as the steaks had steamed vegetables on them for flavor. He thought to himself 'This must have been what she wasnt used to doing'

After admiring and taking in the amazing scent of the assorted meal, he closed the basket and looked up to see amicia setting shoan down with her left hand and holding a terrifying looking dagger in her right hand. It took him a moment to realize that was the weapon she sported on her waist the day he met her, and realized he had not seen her adorn it since they began meeting "...you still have the dagger?" he asked

"Yeah"

"...you dont wear it on your waist anymore?"

"No. Because if it turns out I cant trust you, I dont want you taking my weapon from me"

Volga couldnt help but flinch and nod sadly "well thats..." he didnt even know what to say, that really hurt him. Just the idea she hid her only wepon, now knowing she was always on guard and ready to attack him, hurt him. She did not trust him, he thought she had some trust for him, and only then did he realize when they were sitting together the other day, she had the dagger held in her hand. He saw it, if only for a moment, but had not paied any mind to it, watching Shoan instead.

He knew that if he had a normal heart, it would sink. He really thought she trusted him enough to not carry around a weapon. He expected if anything she would use physical attacks, but no, she had a weapon.

After a long standing awkward silence, he cleared his throat and smiled sadly "I understand I suppose...to protect yourself and your son...I just hope that you will eventually trust me enough to not consider stabbing me with that" he chuckled at his small joke, trying to get rid of the awkward feeling he had.

Amicia nodded "im sorry...I really didnt think it would bother you that much...I figured you would expect I would still be on guard, since when we met I punched you for trying to compliment me...Im really sorry Valga, its just really hard for me to trust anyone..."

Hearing her honest apology he felt the sting to his pride heal, and it did help a lot that she used his pet name "Its fine, I really do understand, but life is about taking chances you know?"

"...yeah...i know..."

"..." Volga mentally cursed, she was dweling on bad memories, he knew it. He didnt want to baby her about it, but he knew she was thinking of her dead fiancé. This he could tell by how she gripped the cape she wore tightly. Even her son, who had been pulling out grass and laughing, stopped and stared at her awhile before crawling over to her and tugging her arm "Mama!" he yelled happily

Volga smiled at the child and then picked up the little pumpkin "Hey Shoan, wanna have you name carved into your pumpkin now?"

Shoan nodded and clapped "yeh! Mama! Mama!" Shoan was doing the cheering up job for Volga, which Volga knew was more affective than if he himself tried to cheer up Amicia.

As he expected. Amicia laughed and hugged Shoan with the arm that did not hold the dagger and kissed his head "Alright Shoan! Mama will carve your name in your pumpkin now" she set him down and put her dagger on her waist, though looked ready to grab it at any moment.

Volga opened the picninc basket thinking ahead, he found two knives and pulled one out then handed it to her "Need help?"

"Yes~ While I carve Shoans pumpkin can you carve mine?" she asked with a genuin smile

Valga nodded "Of course, why not!" he laughed happily and took the pumpkin she had selected, thinking of how in the goddesses name he was going to carve beautiful roses into the pumpkin. He didnt want to dissapoint amicia, but he really had no idea what he was doing, especially since carving a name was so much easier than trying to carve roses. He had really been hoping they would work together to carve the pumpkins, now he just wished he had gotten to carve Shoans name.

Thirty minutes had passed and Volga sighed in frustration, he had made the mistake of carving the pumpkin without drawing an outline on the pumpkin, and now he was messing up left and right. He looked up and saw Amicia just finishing craving Shoans name on his pumpkin, she giggled and passed it to her son, who laughed and hugged her arm "Thank you Mama!" it was one of the few phrases he could say completely.

He smiled at the adorable sight, but then looked back at the pumpkin and growled before nearly wanting to smash the pumpkin. He was trying to hold back all his anger, which was difficult, he felt he messed up terribly. He just stared down the pumpkin, and was therefore caught off guard when Amicia sat closer to him "need help?"

He flinched and sighed "...yeah...im sorry...I messed it up...badly..."

He heard her laugh "Whats funny?" he was very confused

"It dosent look that bad, your just carving lines, and it hasent taken up a lot of space...Im not an arist, but I read a lot."

"whats your point? I still messed it up...your reading dosent really help, though please dont take that the wrong way, your very smart because of it"

She giggled again ane after a long pause she hugged him, he figured she had to think it through for awhile "Ill take the compliment, but what im saying is I know a few things. So instead of carving roses, carve the silhouette? I'll help"

He smiled, they actually were going to work together on carving a pumpkin after all. So he contined carving, taking her instruction when she gave it, and giving her the knife when she wanted to try something. The whole thing was simply final. They did not draw a guid, they just went with what they felt would work. As they carved they each took turns watching Shoan, who had fallen asleep after awhile so Amicia wound up carrying him while Valga finished up the carving.

Volga was proud of the finished product. It was not perfect, but it was not bad. Amicia liked it, so he knew it was fine, mistakes and all. They finaly got to begin eating the lunch she made, though by that time it had gotten fairly cold. Volga noticed it didnt bug her though. Which for him was a good thing, despite how convinced he was that he loved her, he did not want to be with someone who would act devistated if the meal was a little cold. It still tasted good and was still edible, that was all that mattered in his opinion. Besides, it was delicious, at least his taste buds thought so.

After they both ate and shared small conversations, Volga put the pumpkins in the basket and handed it to Amicias free arm, she was carrying a still sleeping shoan, and was leaving early because she didnt want him to wake up hungry on her way back. Volga walked with her to the bridge they met at the day before and stopped in the middle "Ill see you here tomorrow right?" he souded confident in his question, but also very hopeful, and he swore his life felt so much brighter when she gave him a big smile and laugh "Of course!"

With that said she was off, and he staiyed at the bridge till he couldnt see her anymore. He was so excited for tomorrow


	3. Chapter 3

**~Date 3?~**

Volga found himself fidgeting with his hair hair and facial hair, he was still wearing his usual outfit, but he had removed his armor. That included his helmet. His hair was a dark raven black color. The soul patch he sported shown as it actually was, and his hair revealed. It used to be mildly straight, but from having the helmet on all the time he developed a form of permanent hat hair. So his hair looked a bit scraggly and curly.

He sighed nervously, he felt so scared, and he hated that feeling. He didnt have a lot of time to continue his hate for his only feeling besides anger when Amicia walked over with a smile "hello Volga. Say hello shoan~"

The little boy laughed and smiled at Volga "Hai~". Volga found himself smiling, though it wasn't really because he felt joy "Hello little Shoan. Hello Amicia~ Im glad you showed up"

"Well you took all the effort to put this together, I figured I should...But ill be blunt, I still have the dagger with me"

"Ah...I see...well i wont let that keep us from having a good time" He smiled and took her hand "Im very determined to get you to trust me, and then hopefully from there you will find that you love me?"

Amicia smiled a knowing kind of smile, and that made Volga feel like he was being challenged "Well see Volga. But for now I can say that your really sweet...and your a gentleman...So you have a lot for you..."

Volga took notice that Amicia had been staring at his face since she got there, and he could not figure out why. Not until they got near the town and the lights of the Pumpkins and lanterns illuminated his face did something arise from her looking at his face. She gasped and stepped back from him. She was not scared, more as she was surprised, but none the less this hurt him. He knew what had done this, and he knew he may have made a mistake not wearing his helmet

"Your eyes...their black...can you see!?"

"I see fine...Otherwise we would not have met. since you punched me for staring at you..." he tried to get a laugh from her to disstract from his eyes. But it didnt work..

"why are they like that?!"

This was the moment of truth. He could be honest and explain how it was due to the fact he had no heart, or he could come up with something else to explain his all black eyes. Yeah...that was the best idea...right? After a few moments he confirmed to himself he would go with the lie. Though he was still not sure how it would go, he decided he would rather tell her a half truth than dodge something that would return to harm his possibility of being with the girl who caused his attempts to love.

"Well...im..half dragon..."

Your half dragon?!"

"Yes...I know its odd..but i hope you wont be scared. Though im sure you will be..." He prepared to be stabbed in the side or something like. But when all he got was her staring at him intently, smiling, and looking him over, he found himself very confused "your not scared?"

"really Volga? I have two Dragon friends...pets...Besides, my fath-" she suddenly began to cough, which slightly worried him, at least he knew he should feel worried. He lightly pat her back and she eventually stopped "Thanks Volga. Anyway. Im not scared"

"Well im glad for that" He smiled

"This might sound a bit strange, but I trust you a bit more knowing your part dragon, dragons are noble...what are you half and half of besides dragon?"

"Half hylian half dragon."

"Thats amazing! But umm...where are your wings? Or any of your dragon attributes"

"Well I can change to my dragon form and human for as I please. So if I wanted I could make my wings appear right now."

"intriguing~" he loved how interested she was now. It was just so weird to him that she liked him more knowing he was half dragon. Though she was right. Dragons prided themselves on being noble powerful creatures. They were usually very trustworthy. So he did not blame her. It took just that for his pride to shoot through the roof in that instant. And evidently Amicia noticed, because he heard her giggle and say "Now don't get to full of yourself" This was turning out to work better than he first thought.

They finally reached the center of town, and it was like a family get together. Everyone was talking to each-other, all the children were running around playing games, and there were a lot of stands giving away free food. Volga was content for awhile, until he realized that his eyes were black. Yes he knew they were, but it never occurred to him that others would notice, and in moments the festival would come crashing to the ground as people made to keep distance from him.

'I think iv single handedly ruined this night before we have even began' He thought with anger filling his mind 'How could I be so stupid and careless?! This night is ruined! Amicia wont get to have a good time and neither will I!'

He was only slightly snapped out of his thoughts when Amicia called his name "Valga!"

"huh?"

"Are you ok? You just stopped walking...Whats wrong?"

Volga mentally cursed and tugged at the collar of the shirt he was wearing "...Well uhhh...You see..." he was trying to come up with an excuse, any excuse, but it was futile. He would have to tell her the truth and be done with it. Heck the only reason he got to the bridge no problem was because people were to busy setting up the festival to notice him, but now, since people were being so social, hiding it would not be easy. Having no choice he sighed and grabbed his hair in a frustrated fashion with one hand "I...I cant go...the people will be scared of me. Unlike you I don't think they will be ok with me having black eyes...They are already scared of me as it is. I'm pretty sure at the sight of me like this the whole mood will die...But please don't let that ruin your fun! You can go ahead. The people are nice. I'm sure you and Shoan will have a great time. Ill be...at the forest if you need me...Leveling a few trees.." he mumbled the last bit and gave a smile "I'm really sorry things have taken this turn..." he forced out a laugh "But its just a small set back, Ill make it up to you another time" he walked off pretty much assuming she would stay to have fun

He headed to the edge of the forest, near the bridge, and sulked on a rock "...How could I be so idiotic!?" he roared loudly, and now that he was releasing his anger, he stood up and punched the nearest tree, making it splinter and fall. It never had a chance, and neither did the other trees that he took his anger and frustration out on, he ended it by breathing a large and deadly amount of fire onto the fallen trees and then collapsing back onto the rock. He felt so much more relaxed, the fire before him soothing him with the crackling sounds it made. Yet he felt a feeling, it wasn't anger, though it also wasn't related to the heart. At least he thought so.

Not understanding the foreign feeling he just spoke out what caused it "I was looking forward to this day since I planned it, and all it has lead to is this..." he sighed again and got up heading home. It was already past 12, he figured the festival was over, and he could get to his hotel room without a problem from anyone. Which brought up a second problem, he was running low on ruppes. He didn't need to stay at the Hotel. Only reason he did was to try and get the towns people to stop fearing him, but it wasn't working. He decided he would just live in the forest like Amcicia, he was half dragon. He could pull it off

"...why did I want to earn the peoples trust in the first place...i had no motivation...did I?" truthfully he didn't, but in the back of his mind, in the part of his mind that wanted to love Amicia and get her love back, he believed his reason was because he saw her when he arrived t the town. It was love at first sight, and all he wanted from then on was for her to trust and love him. 'Yeah...maybe that was it' he thought

ooOoOOoo

"wow...this...really upset him" Amicia was watching Volgas rampage on the trees from the bridge. She moved to talk to him, but seeing him destroy the massive oaks so easily made her double take and step back. She moved to watch him from the shadows instead and began to feed Shoan while she was there. She figured they would be there awhile. She didn't want Volga to see her.

She remained hidden until he walked away, then too note to tell kio to put out the fire, but to her surprise it went out after burning the oaks. It was then she realized he had knocked the trees down away from the tree line, so when they burned the forest wouldn't burn. She didn't know how to take that, so she just walked over to the destruction that once was. She smiled and laughed to herself for a bit "Valga...you either have anger problems, or your very passionate...I am going to choose to believe the latter" she pulled out her dagger and looked to shoan. He was sound asleep "you like him...alright...the dagger stays home next time..." there was heavy doubt upon her mind, but she wanted to believe more than anything that she could trust this strange half dragon gentleman, she wanted to believe that he did really love her, and that the feeling she felt was love for him. With her resolve found, she began walking home, wondering what volga had in store for their third date, since this one did not count.

* * *

><p>Note: I strongly apologize for this chapter being short, but since they didnt really have a date not much else happened. Next chapter will be decent though<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Volga was just walking around, he was trying to think up another date for he and Amicia to go on. She had not been able to go out for a week, which was all the better for him, because he had no ideas. He sighed and looked around "Its already near winter...maybe...AHA!" he smiled in satisfaction. In only two months the Winter Fairy Lights Festival would begin. He was sure to not mess up the festival for himself and her this time. His excitement welled up "THIS IS PERFECT!"

The people who were walking past jumped and ran off in fear of him. He sighed and called out after the family "Im sorry!" then went back to planning. He was going to take her on other dates, yes, but this would be the big one.

He exhaled a long happy sigh "She will love it...I know she will, we will even go to the capital!...Amicia, soulless or not i know i love you...This will be the final and only proof you will need."

He stopped his pacing around town and began to write out his plan, even going so far as limiting how much he would spend. He could find more rupees easily, he was half dragon and spent most the year before meeting Amicia storing rupees in a secret hideaway.

He then went to a store, he already knew what he wanted to do after the festival. He set the money on the counter and smiled "can you make an emerald engagement ring? I will pay extra if I have to" Volga wore the biggest happiest smile of his entire life at that moment

* * *

><p>((super short chapter, but it has a reason for it. I know i promised a long one. But this is mainly here because the story I will write of Amicia's life had the week shes gone as a big thing. So to make it so the two stories can be read at different times but have good continuity, i wrote this. Im sorry<p>

I will post new chapters for this every Friday from now on, and Thursdays and Wednesdays ill post my reader insert avengers story that i started. every week or every other week.

I also made this one short to remind you that you have a long time to wait before we get to the part where sweet little Volga proposes to Amicia. Yup. a LOOOOOONG time :D

I do promise the next chapter will be decent. You will love it, because so much fluff!EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!))


	5. Chapter 5

**~Official Date 3~**

"Amicia, i have planned simplicity for today" Volga mused, proud of himself for how gentlemanly he was acting. He ran a hand through his messy black hair. He missed its old color, but he sold his soul, it couldn't be helped.

It was just him and Amicia this time, Shoan was being babysat by Amicias brother, whom Volga had yet to meet but he didn't mind. In the end he loved Shoan, he was a cute kid, but he was glad for the alone time with Amicia

"simplicity?" Amicia giggled "What does that mean?"

"You'll see, consider it another planning for a future date...date" he chuckled "You'll love it I guarantee!" He pulled her along to a part of the town with clothing, and once there presented her a man selling masquerade masks. They varied in color, though were all laid out in color order, and some had complications because they had two colors in one.

Amicia was confused, but before she could protest Volga held her hand "Pick one, ok? Trust me. Whichever one you like ill get you!"

"You'll buy it?...but...I mean you don't have to..."

"I want to, now pick one" he sounded so excited to see what she would pick. He saw her relax and laugh as she complied and began to search through the variety before her. She had started pattern of grabbing one, putting it down, getting another, trying it on, and putting it down. He didnt mind her taking her time, he was just happy she was genuinely thinking about it.

He had started to wander to his thoughts, again worried about how he would admit his situation to her. Fear that she would not love him was his main worry, above anything else. But he knew somewhere in his mind that Amicia would not care, that if she loved him she always would.

He had been so lost in thought he was unaware Amicia was trying to put a mask on him, and when she got it on he made a little scream and laughed "What is this?"

"A mask" she said simply.

Volga looked to see Amicia had a mask on too. It was so beautiful in its design. The right half decorated in black with red glitter glue lines, and the left was red with black glitter glue lines. He looked in a mirror to see his was all red with black lines, and unlike hers his was the same on both sides in color and designs, inner and outer. He hummed "red..."

"I figure its your favorite color" She smiled "Am i right?"

"You are, but...just because its my favorite color?"

"Well why not? We will match, and I like that. I actually love red. Other than green its one of my favorites..." he saw her face turn pink and was confused for awhile, but less so when she told him "..and that's thanks you you, it looks good on you..."

He swore, and this time he knew it was true, his heart would be beating a million miles an hour, she liked him! She actually did like him back! Even if it was just a crush, she had feelings for him! he didn't notice he had a big smile on his face, and that he also had a very light blush on his face. He calmed himself enough to say "...Well, red looks good on you too. You look very beautiful you know..."

She smiled back at him and took the mask off. He was so distracted by her smile he didn't notice she was about to pay for the mask. He intercepted "Ah, ill buy them. Ok? I promised I would after-all"

He paid the owner and held out his arm to escort her "We have one more stop. You will need an outfit for that mask. So your going to buy a dress!"

He noticed she groaned a bit "...something wrong?" Volga asked her

"I...Well I don't really wear dresses...im not used to them and, i feel a but uncomfortable in them..."

Volga snorted and smiled "That all? Its not much of a worry. Take a chance and wear a dress, please?"

She seemed very reluctant, but she nodded "...fine...but it has to be a long dress ok? just...not to long..."

Volga led her to a row of shops, they all had dresses. To his surprise she immediately went to look at the red dresses. He walked over confused "Red mask, red dress. We are wearing them together right?" she asked him. He nodded and she went back to looking through the dresses. But it looked like she had no intention of actually picking one. He sighed and after watching for awhile, figured out her size, and started to search for a dress for her in a different spot.

After looking for awhile he found a beautiful red sleeveless dress. It was made of silk and the bottom flowed gracefully, a bit higher than the knees in the front and longer in the back. It was so simple yet so beautiful to him. I had a large swirling design on the top, looking almost like shadows dancing on the dress, which made him happy. It had black to go with the mixed colors of the mask too! The only off thing was it showed the stomach a little, but he figured it didnt matter. Besides it would make it look sexier. Yeah, that was a plus.

He was happy he found it in her size and he quickly paid for it. He now had no more money, so he would have to take a trip to his old home to get more. But that was a later worry, for now he ran to her and tapped her shoulder. She turned and tilted her head "yeah?"

"look what I got" he hummed showing her the dress. He felt a smile form on his lips as she looked the dress over. She looked enchanted by it.

Amicia took the dress from him and smiled "its...beautiful..." She looked at him and gave him a hug "Volga you are an amazing person, you know that?"

"I never really considered myself amazing, but im glad you think so...Will you try the dress on?"

He was a bit taken back when she smiled mischievously and winked at him "well you will have to wait to see it on me for whatever date you planned this for~"

he sighed and nodded laughing "Alright fine...But it wont be needed until a month.."

"For what?"

"I wont tell you. Its a surprise"

"Please?"

"Nope~"

"But you HAVE to tell me...im excited and anxious now..."

"Will you stab me if i don't?"

"I didn't bring my dagger"

"Wait you...you didn't?" he stopped in his tracks, they had been walking to the bridge, but he didn't think he could take another step. She didn't bring the dagger.

Amicia noticed this, and smiled "I didn't...I trust you...I saw you go berserk on the trees" she laughed "But to see you get angry because you thought the date was ruined...It was sweat" She walked over to him "...Ill admit...I-I do like you..." she stood up on her tip toes to kiss him on the cheek "Your the nicest guy iv meet in a long time...even if you did kill a lot of people in Hyrule not only a year ago..."Dragon Knight Volga"...or is The "Scorching Berserker Volga" better?"

"Y-YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT!?"

* * *

><p>((tying in some of Volgas canon! Only reason im getting away with this story is because Hyrule warriors is a non canon game in the main timeline, so i can do this, but i wanted to tie in Volgas actual canon a bit more))<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

'How does she know?!' Volga yelled to himself mentally 'HOW!?'

* * *

><p><strong>*In The Past*<strong>

The men scattered across the ground made him feel a satisfied feeling in his chest, ironic. He let out an ear piercing roar, daring anyone near, and foolishly, soldiers ran his way. He laughed darkly, reverting to his human form "Want to join your friends? Alright" he whispered to the poor soldiers of Hyrule. None of them were half as grand as he was. Not a one! They were child's play to the Dragon Knight.

The fact was a disappointing one. He sought a challenge, and yet he was not being meet with one. These soldiers were just ants, and he could crush several with one easy and fatal movement. When they wee close enough he whacked the first few with his staff, and even impaled one with it. Yet the soldiers did not back down. They were determined, he could give them that. But determination would not help these men.

He knew not to far from him were Cia and WIzzro, fighting their own battles, but he had satisfaction of knowing they were not having as easy a time as he was. Volga was unbeatable! He was a powerful warrior and he knew it, nothing stood in his way anymore. He did not have to hide away like he had done for a long time.

Looking back, he hated his life. Volga had lived deep within Death Mountain, the hot climate his normal environment. It was home, for awhile anyway. The young boy named Volga wanted to break free and explore. He wanted to live with others, the loneliness of his life was making him anxy, and he found himself talking to himself far more often than could be considered normal. So he finally left his Volcano home after gathering an good supply of rupees and hiding them in a place he was certain only he could find. He went off on his own with a few rupees in a pouch, his best clothing, and the ambition to make friends in the big world. Well, friends who could prove themselves equals anyway.

Every town he went to, he found himself overwhelmed by all the ideodic people. They seemed so pack mental, so oblivious and ignorant, that he would get annoyed and move on. He traveled for a few years. His loneliness weighing down and giving way to anger. Direct at first to his unknown parents who left him. HIM! The bastard child (he assumed he was) of a Hylian and Dragon. He was a new breed on this land ruled by Hylia and her favored people. A world with so little dragons, he was sure even if there were more dragons, they would shun him.

This gave way to the inevitable indirect anger. He became aggressive, and would attack people who were dumb enough to insult him. He soon found he loved the feeling of superiority, and that he wanted more people to know his power. This gave way to ambitious thoughts, and when he finally encountered Cia, who got to him with a "temporary portal", as she put it, he felt his opportunity arrived.

He went with her to a different time period, he sold his soul, and found the change a painful but worthwhile one. His appearance went from green eyes and red-orange hair, to pure black eyes, black hair, and ultimately, no feelings. No heart. This he did not mind though, because he just wanted to make a name for himself, wanted to reach a point of true power!

Time passed as the war raged on, and this included his current battle. They took a stop to a strange time period that he found a bit intriguing, it was a time period with a possibility of the hero once loosing. He still felt like he had not met a good opponent for his desires. Minus the hero, but that was the hero of a different time period. The one of the time he was in was a teen the age of 18. The boy was strong, but took longer in defeating him than the hero Cia sought. Funny.

Volga was nearing a point where he knew the battle would be won for him, but that was when three woman stepped in his way. He had never seen them before, they did not look like they belonged on the battle field. One had long blue hair, matching blue outfit, and she held a harp close to herself. One had red hair in a pony tail, a red outfit, and looked like she was ready to punch him. The last had green hair in pigtails, a green outfit, and a book in hand.

Volga chuckled "You delicate ladies should stand aside. This is no place for you."

The woman with blue hair smiled and strummed her harp "Oh but it is, Scorching Beserker"

"So you know my new title? So what? Stand aside or I will have to kill you!"

"Sorry, but thats not going to happen." the red haired woman crossed her arms, she wore a knowing smirk.

Finally the green haired one spoke up "You have sold your soul, for this. This is not what you wanted...We know. You wanted to be accepted. To meet people who would respect you, who would be your friends. You wanted comapny. But this is what you did instead, you murdered people. You became a cruel evil man"

Volga snorted, un-amused "Think you know everything...who are you?"

"I am Farore.."

"Din"

"I am Nayru, and we are the oracles of this time and dimension. You come from a different Dimension, but you will not be going back! The goddess wants you to pay for your crimes! She has a special plan for you. That being that you will remain here for the rest of your life!"

Volga laughed, he knew as soon as Cia said the word, he would be gone and in a different dimension once again. There was no reason to take these women seriously, but that gave him two options. He could leave them be, or attack them. Though he knew he would be better off leaving them be, the dragon part of him, the one that held all his pride, felt like these women were mocking him. So his thinking gave into an instinct of anger he formed after joining the war, and he attacked, or had intention to.

Before he got close enough to cause any harm, he felt a sharp pain rip through his skull and back, his body began to feel weak. Before he knew it, a sudden and complete darkness overtook him, and his senses of everything along with it.

He woke up in what he only assumed hours later, and looked around to find himself in the center of dead bodies. Mainly soldiers he did not know, and monsters whom he led into battle with him. He sighed realizing it was night time, Cia and Wizzro left him. He knew it.

Volga stood up and stretched, rubbing the back of his head. He still felt a stinging burning pain, but it was obvious he had no injury. The dragon man sighed and keeled down to try and wait till the pain ebbed, only then did he notice a small bag beside him.

The bag was blue, and attached to it was a letter. He timidly picked off the letter, and found it was actually for him. His name was scrawled over it in the nicest handwriting he had ever seen. He then looked who it was from. In equally beautiful witting was the name 'Nayru'.

It took him awhile, but he remembered that was the blue haired girl. He opened the letter and decided to read it out loud, it seemed fine since no one was around

"_Dear Volga,_

_ As you know, your stuck here, in my time period. The Goddess is angry with you, she felt it fitting you return to living in loneliness, but the Goddess Nayru spoke to me, along with the Goddess Farore. They both want to help you, they do not want you to return to your loneliness, they fear you will only return to killing, and that things will only get worse. They both want you to know that they believe you can find beauty in your life, that you can redeem yourself. They also fear that you may turn on them anyway, but they have little influence, and they know Hylia can be harsh, she has gone through a lot watching her creations be murdered and harmed by her and the other goddesses enemies, Demise. They do not blame her to much, but they understand should you hate her. Nayru and Farore are returning to their slumber with Din, creating the world and offering the power of the triforce to the hero is harder than you think, but they care for you. You are something new to this realm, to most of them. You see yourself a bastard child, they see you an amazing man, who has only a bit farther to go before realizing who you really are. Take their kindness to heart, because there are a few in this realm who you will find have a similar situation to yours, only they grew up here. Find your path, and get your soul back. _

_ Love, Oracle Nayru, Nayru, and Farore_

_ P.s. The bag has 500 ruppes, you will find more near Holodrum province. The bag also has a map, so you know what Holodrum Province is."_

Volga sighed, picked up the bag, and stuffed the letter in there then took out the map and began his journey. That was the day his life began changing for the better

* * *

><p><strong>*The Present*<strong>

Now, here he was. Frozen in fear that his relationship with said girl was all over. She knew he was a killer! She knew!

"Volga? Volga you ok?" Amicia's voice finally broke through his memories

"huh? oh..YE-YEAH!...maybe...what did you say?"

Amicia giggled "Volga, I was trying to tell you, its ok."

"H-huh?"

"I am not scared of you, or anything like that. I dont care"

"You..dont?...Why not?"

Amicia looked conflicted, and for a moment it scared him, but when she started talking he made himself listen to every word carefully "...I think I can tell you...now that you have confirmed for me you are The Scorching Beserker...I was once a threat to Hyrule, I kidnapped Farore, and I was going to kill her...I didnt though. But I did kill a lot of people...The reason I did it, was because I was raised to...heard of Veran and Onox?"

"I heard of them...werent they the biggest threats here?"

"They were, and they were the people who raised me, they were my family along with my brother, who they had taken in before me. The hero...he killed my only family...So i wanted revenge. I killed a lot of hylians, i had and have no guilt for doing that either...and to be honest, if I had to pick sides, i would help the side of evil again. Right now though I am neutral, i fight for what i believe in, and i honestly believe the side of evil can help me get to what i believe to be right sooner. It sounds stupid but...My parents...I...and im sure my brother...we all did it for a reason, not just because killing amused us." She smiled timidly "I know dragons are noble, but that should make it easier for you to understand why i see things how i do...I want my son to be able to grow up happily...But then i might just still be looking for revenge for my parents..."

Volga thought back to the letter from the Oracle Nayru, and remembered that she mentioned the Goddess Hylia could be cruel sometimes, and it hit him. The Goddess, Amicia blamed the Goddess, the Goddess who had the hero kill her parents...But then he did not care much for the Goddess himself.

Volga chuckled and took Amicias hands in his "...I Love you more now that I know this...i am not to keen of the Goddess either, but perhaps you can tell me your point of view on this world. Dragons are not all wise beings, and i am only half dragon, and 27...I am not wise, at least not the wisdom of age. But, I can think for myself, just as you can, and I will hear you out...So long as the reasons are justified, but then they dont have to be. I wanted to be a true warrior, but even then becoming a true warrior varies on your position. I think i know a perfect way to be a true warrior and not have to be against you." He took a deep breath and leaned down to kiss her on the lips. She did not make any motion to move or evade it, so he managed the kiss with perfect succession. He made it last for a few seconds before pulling away, his face burning with a pink blush. He noticed her face was a dark pink too, and before she could say anything herself he finished his declaration "I will be your warrior, your soldier, if you will let me..."

Amicia was silent for a long while, before lunging into his arms and kissing him again, he was caught of guard and nearly fell down, but luckily she was light enough for him to regain his balance. she broke from the kiss and hummed, laying her head on his chest "...I think I love you...I mean...ive only been in love once, and so many things have happened since i lot him..."

Volga hummed and sat down hugging her "If its love, you dont need to think about it much, at least thats my opinion..." though saying that was ironic given how much work his mind had to do since his heart held nothing for him "We can give it a genuine chance now though right? Us?"

"Your my warrior now arnt you?" she smiled "i say thats good enough proof that were in a relationship..." she kissed him again "...Lets go to my home, if your my warrior you need to know where I live"

Volga felt his heart sore, he actually felt it get light, he felt himself get...happy. He was feeling. If it was only for this moment, he was feeling! He carried her in his arms and walked down the path as she instructed, toward her home. In one day he made a lot of progress, and he learned so much more about the girl he loved.

In fact, everything he learned made him love her more. The impossible became possible. Perhaps...there was such a thing as a Soul-mate...this girl, she was his. She had to be. He now could not wait till the Fairy Lights Festival, not because he would hear her reaction to his truth, he now knew she would not care, but because he would propose, and they would live happily, like those fairy-tales he read when he was young.

What he didnt know, was getting his soul back was in himself, every time he took an extra mile to go for something he loved, or rather someone, he freed his actual heart. Truth was he had gotten his soul back thanks to Nayru and Farore, they did a lot for him. Bu the only reason it did not show itself was because he had it locked away unknowingly. But now, he was letting it free.


	7. Chapter 7

Volga looked at the quaint house with a blank expression.

It was nice, very nice, it was bigger than he thought, and that was just looking at the outside. The house was made completely of wood, and had a high roof that tilted downward then straight out at the front, lower that the rest, creating a perfect spot for sunbathing. The yard was very very large, but despite that the actual location was so well hidden that finding the home was no easy task, even randomly. It was far in the forest, and Volga could sense magic surrounding the home.

"How did you make this?"

"I told you, my fiance helped" she laughed

"Well that I know" he smiled "But I mean...how?"

"Magic" she replied simply "...and a lot of physical labor" she laughed and tapped his arm.

Volga understood the small jestur and set her down on her feet. She thanked him and then walked towards the front door "come on in~" she sang as she opened the door and walked inside.

Volga hesitated, he wasnt sure if it was alright, despite her invitation for him to enter her home. After reminding himself that he had earned her trust, and that he wanted no reason for her to doubt him, he walked inside.

The interior was far more beautiful than the exterior. The whole floor was smooth brown carpet, it made the home look so cozy. It in itself felt like a good temperature of warm, constant, it made him want to lay like a cat and take it in.

Upon entering was a large room with a couch and a small table, luxuries. Far to the left was the kitchen, just threw a doorway that contained no door. To the back of the living room was a hallway, it split to four different rooms as it went down to the back, where it turned right and left, and he could see part of one door, so he assumed that was the main bedroom, Amicias.

He tentatively walked over to the couch "may I?" Amicia nodded and ran to the back room. He waited patiently, admiring everything there was to see.

After awhile she returned with Shoan and the dragon Rem. She was made from earth, a peculiar dragon being indeed. The other one, Kio, had been made from water. Then the smaller baby one, Kotoro, had been made from air. He admired them all, they came from things that did not live, they were made, but they knew they were equal to others.

"My brother just left" Amicia smiled "Perfect timing"

She sat on the couch beside Volga and set her son on the couch too

"VAGA!" Shoan shouted happily. He crawled over and lifted his arms "up!"

Volga chuckled, he felt something loosen in his heart a little, it made him feel, happy. It was a small amount, but it caused his smile and chuckle to be very real. He picked up Shoan "Hey little one! How are you?"

Shoan laughed "GOO!"

Volga felt Amicia nudge his shoulder. He looked over, still holding the small but very real smile "huh?"

"Hes really fond of you. He kept asking about you when I was gone for that week." she giggled

"Is he really?"

"yeah...i think he considers you his...father figure..."

"...what?"

"well...He dosent remember Ashera...and despite the fact he has not known you long...i think he considers you family...its cute...I don't mean to put any pressure on you though, thats the last thing i want to do. Its just...nice to know i guess..." She sighed but smiled "...Well, that said...any more dates planned my noble knight?"

Volga was silent for awhile, then gave a big genuine smile. It felt so right to him to smile at her, to give a genuine sign of his affections and care "Many. Each one i hope you love"

"Well see~" Amicia giggled and watched as Shoan fell asleep, his little head rested against Volgas shoulder "in the meantime, it looks like your stuck, so how about I go and make something to eat. Want anything?"

Volga laughed quietly and nodded "anything is fine...I dont mean garbage though" when she left he felt so calm. Not exactly because she left, but knowing this was how much she trusted him. He didnt know what compelled her, but he didnt want to question it, he just wanted to keep her trust and hopefully get her to love him enough that she would accept his proposal.

* * *

><p>((sorry for being gone. Forced Hiatus because of Christmas vacation and all that. Next chapter ill try to make longer. I have an outline for the story but i may add little things in, so the next chapter may not be long, but the chapter after will be. Ill see what i decide on that<p>

But again sorry.

Im also sorry if this chapter feels a bit off the usual flow, but i kinda just wanted to introduce her house and such))


End file.
